


I'd Burn the World for You

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blackmail, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, F/M, Mycroft would destroy all of the British Government for her, Possible traitor Anthea, Questionable Anthea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft told Sherlock that caring was not an advantage because he was all too familiar with how dangerous things can become when one begins to care. Even worse when one is in love.</p><p>The elder Holmes brother must deal with his own rebellious heart when faced with the possibility that his missing Personal Assistant may very well be plotting to use him to bring down the British Government.</p><p>And that he'd willing help her if that was the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Burn the World for You

**Author's Note:**

> Anthea is the only woman for whom Mycroft would burn all of London --anon

Mycroft always did tell Sherlock that caring was not an advantage. He wasn't trying to crush his brother's heart or spirit, it was simply the truth. Caring was perhaps the most dangerous thing one could do; to find oneself in the depths of love could only lead to disaster. 

Though he wasn't thinking of Sherlock when he had come to this realization, nor was the mantra originally meant for him. 

If Mycroft had known what would become of him when he first laid eyes on the lovely yet discreet personal assistant, he never would have hired her. 

But it was too late now.

Mycroft soon found himself hypnotized by the sound of steady _clicks_ of her measured steps in her prized Italian heels, and soothed by the constant tapping of her freshly manicured nails against her Blackberry's keys. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end whenever he heard her say "Anything else, sir?" in her soft, yet articulate voice.

Soon, the small pleasures no longer satisfied the British Government. His eyes began to stray from his work to linger on the form of his assistant. Where his eyes went, his hands soon followed, touching what was not his (but what he would _make_ his if he had any say in it).

He wasn't sure when the kisses began, only that he soon became addicted to the taste of Anthea's lips, craving them more than any fine wine he had ever consumed.

The kisses only led to Mycroft being obsessed with Anthea as a whole, desperate for her company and presence.  The first taste of her body as a whole only served to damn him further into his obsession with the lovely young woman in his grasp.

By the time Sherlock had introduced John Watson to their way of life, Mycroft was sure he'd give Anthea the world if she asked for it.

Which made her disappearance very troubling indeed.

Many of Mycroft’s coworkers immediately noticed Anthea’s absence (they may be idiots, the lot of them, but even they could notice the missing presence of a stunning young woman). And Mycroft was surprised to find how easily he had lied for her, explaining that he had given her leave to visit a dying relative.

But now, as Mycroft sat alone in his home, his brilliant mind began to race through the numerous possibilities that lay before him. On a personal level, Mycroft was well aware that blackmail was a very real possibility. Perhaps she had employed the classic honey trap and had seduced him solely for the sake of obtaining compromising photos of them together (oh the irony of it all considering the way in which the case involving Irene Adler had originated). Or perhaps…perhaps she had allowed herself to fall pregnant in an attempt to use the child itself as blackmail (though, if Mycroft was honest with himself, there may have been a bit of wishful thinking in that scenario).

It was far more likely that any blackmail would come from a professional level. The words “treason” and “double agent” flittered across his mind before he could stop himself. Anthea was one of the few people who knew just how powerful Mycroft truly was (even Sherlock could only speculate), and it was her job to manage his life and the details of his job. Mycroft knew just how easily Anthea could demand top secret information from him, how she could know just _what_ information would bring the kingdom to its knees and cripple it.

Though Mycroft did not consider himself a praying man, he did offer a prayer that whatever Anthea had planned, that it would not be a matter of treason. Because, deep down, he knew that he would not be burdened with the dilemma of choosing between his country and the woman he loved.

The dilemma would be which country he would be defecting to in order to follow her.

Before Mycroft could allow himself to sink deeper into his thoughts, his ears picked up a familiar sound.

 _Click, click, click_ …

There was a pause, and with it, the eldest Holmes brother felt his breath catch in his throat. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he could practically _sense_ her presence behind him, waiting…

“Is there anything I can get you, sir?”

Soft, articulate, prim. As if nothing had changed, as if she hadn’t been missing all this time. Mycroft resisted the urge to smirk. Whatever her game was, she certainly was bold. “I do believe answers would be most appropriate at this time, don’t you think?”

The soft _click_ of her heels continued as she moved in front of him. She was carrying a glass of wine, and her ever present Blackberry was nowhere to be seen. Anthea moved in a single fluid gesture as she made herself comfortable in Mycroft’s lap, using her free hand to trace his cheekbone and jawline, “I’m sure they would be Mycroft. I’m sure answers would be _very_ good at this time.”


End file.
